


Call Us Family

by PragmaticKatharsis



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Cuddles, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PragmaticKatharsis/pseuds/PragmaticKatharsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wants all the things he believes Thor has, and that he was denied. So he doesn't just want a glorious war, and a kingdom to rule and to be known as a mighty warrior, he also wants friends and loved ones like Thor. So he spends his evening cuddled and snuggling with Clint and Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Us Family

**Author's Note:**

> [De-Anon'd from the Avengers Kink Meme](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/4305.html?thread=3511249#t3511249)

In the humble living quarters of a hidden base on Midgard there is no ‘boss’, ‘doctor’ or ‘agent’ – there is only Loki, Erik, and Clint.  
  
All three were currently curled up on the couch together, Loki’s head resting in Clint’s lap as Clint gently carded fingers through his hair. Loki couldn’t remember the last time someone touched him like this before, not with such care and tenderness. It was nice. Erik was crowded on the other end reading one of his large textbooks that he had insisted he finish before they retire for the night.  
  
“We should really get your hair cut. It’s growing so long you can almost make a nest out of it,” Clint pulled a lock teasingly.  
  
“It’s the first time I’ve had it so long. Is it really that bad?” Had he offended a Midgardian sensibility? He hated feeling so unsure of himself, though he couldn’t say he had been completely confident about anything since the first incident on Jotunheim. No, best not to even think about it.  
  
Erik didn’t bother to look up from the pages as he chuckled. “It’s fine. Clint’s just being Clint again.”  
  
Clint was amused. “And you’re just being you again. So, how was your day, the boring part of the project going well?”  
  
“We’ll be ready to implement the plan within the week if we keep meeting these deadlines. Everything’s going better than expected.”  
  
It was nice to see them get along so well, at first he wasn’t certain they would. But in their own way they made it work. Loki really appreciated the efforts they put forth. It was still exciting how they were really working _with_ him. He didn’t even have to worry if they were lying, tricking, or deceiving him – they lacked that ability. The staff hadn’t taken away their personalities; it had just opened them to new, better ways of thinking. And personality they had in spades. Yes, Erik and Clint were definitely his favorites. They had both heart and brains, and they shared both with him unfailingly.  
  
“You’re both happy like this, right?” There was a desperate need for him to know. He was their favorite too, right?  
  
“We’re always happy when we’re with you,” Erik said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Loki wasn’t sure if that was something people normally said to loved ones, but he liked it anyway.  
  
“You’ll both stay with me after… won’t you?” He nearly cringed from the weakness he could hear in his own voice, the weakness and _need_. Ruling his own kingdom would be a major step towards fulfilling his goals, but he still wanted more. There were things missing that he desperately needed to feel himself again.  
  
“Of course we will. You’re worrying too much again. Don’t be afraid to let us help you.” Clint pulled him up into a warm embrace. He felt oddly complete as Erik abandoned his book and joined them in their display of affection.  
  
They had both said as much to him nearly every day so far, it may be that they were right. Compared to these beings he was ancient, but he was also bone achingly _tired_. He was tired of being the shadow cast into a world of light, tired of being measured by unfair standards and being declared wanting, and he was nearly comatose from the sheer weight and sharpness of the memories dragging him down. The mortals forced him back up to the surface, made him face _Now_ instead of letting him dwell in _Before_.  
  
Loki was a skilled liar, and so would lie to himself for a little while longer; he’d pretend the light shining in their eyes came from unconditional love instead of unwilling obedience.

**Author's Note:**

> This became way more sad than I originally intended it to, but I do really like the dynamic and might revisit it someday.
> 
> And I quote:  
> [11:19] PK: Laugh at my failed attempt.  
> [11:19] PK: Laugh or I'll post it on AO3 and blame it on you.  
> [11:20] TA: I won't laugh at it.  
> [11:20] TA: you can pozt it and blame it on me.  
> I blame this on Tote (totemeister.tumblr.com/)


End file.
